


Chocolat chaud

by 6Starlight6



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Damian et Jon boivent du chocolat chaud après une partie de boule de neige.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Chocolat chaud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Hey ! Voici un petit texte qui m’a été inspiré par [ce texte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817750/chapters/68606796) de [Leia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz). C’est une petite suite. Notamment pour la remercier de [son calendrier sur la Batfamily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817750/chapters/68102884) !
> 
> Deux petits points : j’ignore si Jon peut ressentir le froid ou pas, mais on va dire que oui, ça m’arrange. La comparaison entre l’orgueil et le katana vient d’une citation du code du Bushido que j’ai trouvé sur Wikipédia : « L'orgueil qui doit être sorti de son fourreau, comme une bonne lame, pour qu'elle ne rouille pas »
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jon observa le contenu de sa tasse, admiratif. Le chocolat chaud qu’elle contenait était le plus beau qu’il n’ait jamais vu. Il avait une belle couleur brune foncée, indiquant qu’il était réellement fait de chocolat fondu et de lait, et pas de poudre industrielle. Et puis une bonne quantité de mini-marshmallow flottait à la surface, le faisant saliver.

Jon passa les doigts autour de la porcelaine blanche de sa tasse. Il pouvait sentir le lait brûlant lui picoter les doigts, réchauffant ses extrémités engourdies par le froid.

— Tu vas le boire, ce chocolat chaud, Kent ? Ou tu attends qu’il refroidisse ?

Jon releva son regard sur Damian, assis en face de lui dans l’immense cuisine du manoir Wayne. Il laissa sa bouche se tordre dans une petite moue. Son ami n’avait jamais réussi à apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie. Ou pas en sa compagnie en tout cas.

Damian avait les joues adorablement rougies par le froid de leur bataille de boule de neige. Jon se sentit étrangement faible lorsqu’il repensa à la main de son ami dans la sienne. Il pouvait presque encore en sentir le poids et la chaleur.

— J’en profite, répondit-il calmement.

Il avait rarement l’occasion de boire des chocolats, et encore moins des aussi beaux. Mais il finit tout de même par amener la tasse à ses lèvres, voulant savoir si la boisson était aussi bonne que jolie.

Bien évidemment, c’était le cas. Comme tout ce que faisait le majordome du manoir Wayne. À part les pancakes, ceux de Ma Kent étaient meilleurs. Mais Jon se gardait bien de le crier sur tous les toits, de peur de mettre en colère son ami. Qui tenait Alfred en très haute estime, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture. Il devait être entraîné pour ce genre de situation de toute manière.

— C’est très bon, complimenta Jon en direction d’Alfred.

Parce qu’il était bien élevé, lui.

— Oui oui, bon, tu finis Kent ? La patrouille ne va pas se faire toute seule ! râla Damian, ayant déjà visiblement terminé sa boisson.

Damian était toujours pressé. Et Jon se faisait souvent emporter par son ami. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, bien en contraire. Il aimait qu’il le considère comme égal. Il avait travaillé dur pour y arriver après tout ! Et il y avait quelque chose d’exaltant à pouvoir courir à côté de Robin à la poursuite du crime. Jon ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer. Sa maman lui avait dit qu’il comprendrait plus tard. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience. En patientant, il se faisait un plaisir de découvrir les différentes facettes de son ami.

Sa volonté, aussi inflexible que l’acier. Son orgueil, aussi tranchant qu’un katana. Sa colère, aussi bouillante que la lave d’un volcan. Mais aussi sa loyauté indéfectible, une fois acquise. Son sens de l’honneur. Et sa douceur, cachée sous toute son amertume, comme un marshmallow au milieu d’un chocolat chaud maison.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
